Dziś, jutro, zawsze
by Emeryuu
Summary: Jean przenosi się do Hogwartu na siódmy rok nauki. Już pociągu przykuwa uwagę piegowatego puchona, który chciałby sie z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ale czy uda mu się zbliżyć do Kirschteina, kiedy ten trafia do Slytherinu? Marco nie należy do tych, którzy łatwo się poddają i powoli obaj poznają się bliżej i odkrywają, że łączy ich więcej niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka.


Dziś, jutro, zawsze

JeanMarco

Cały peron tonął w gęstym dymie. Czerwona lokomotywa z niekończącym się rzędem wagonów stała na torach, gotowa do odjazdu w każdej chwili. Ludzie w pośpiechu tłoczyli się wzdłuż pociągu.

Jean Kirschtein przyglądał się całemu zamieszaniu z niezadowoleniem. Jeszcze nie dotarł do szkoły, a już widział, ze jej nienawidzi. Jej i całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Tak bardzo chciałby być teraz w rodzinnych Niemczech lub w swojej starej szkole. Chłopak westchnął, przypominając sobie stary, wyciosany z surowych kamieni zamek wśród gór, w którym spędził dotychczasowe lata nauki. Może nie był tak wielki i przytulny jak Hogwart, ale Jean wolałby go sto, a nawet tysiąc razy bardziej od szkockiego zamczyska.

Siedemnastolatek zacisnął zęby, chwycił rączkę swojego kufra i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum. Nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, dotarł do najbliższego wejścia do wagonu. Po kilku minutach wędrówki wąskim korytarzem pociągu, Jean znalazł w końcu przedział tylko dla siebie. Siedząc na miejscu przy oknie, nastolatek po raz kolejny czytał list z instrukcjami od dyrektora Hogwartu. Wiadomość zawierała jedynie wskazówki jak dotrzeć do szkoły pociągiem z Londynu oraz nakazywała odnaleźć profesor Hanji na stacji końcowej. Ona miała wyjaśnić chłopakowi co dalej.

Szatyn nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się brytyjską uczelnią i do niedawna nie miał pojęcia jak ona funkcjonuje. Dopiero gdy zapadła decyzja o jego przeniesieniu, sięgnął po „Historię Hogwartu", by czegoś się dowiedzieć. O wiele bardziej podobał mu się Durmstrang. Duma i dyscyplina – dwa słowa, którymi nastolatek mógł opisać swoją szkołę, pasowały do niego idealnie. Zupełnie jakby ta uczelnia została stworzona z myślą o nim.

To wszystko wina mamy, pomyślał ze złością, obserwując peron za oknem. Gdyby tylko nie zdecydowała się na przeprowadzkę do Anglii, nie musiałbym tu przyjeżdżać.

Rozległ się gwizd i pociąg ospale ruszył po torach. Jean usłyszał głos dobiegający z przejścia, a po chwili drzwi przedziału otworzyły się ukazując grupę czterech osób, trzech chłopaków i dziewczynę. Mieli na sobie szaty uczniów Hogwartu i mogli być w wieku Jeana.

- Przepraszam, czy możemy się dosiąść? – zapytał niewysoki blondyn o błękitnych oczach. Pozostali stłoczyli się, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem na siedzącego chłopaka. Jean skinął głową na znak zgody i zwrócił wzrok na ponury krajobraz za szybą. Cisza, na którą liczył, trwała zaledwie kilka sekund.

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś? W ogóle nie znam twojej twarzy. Jestem na siódmym roku, wiec to nie możliwe, żebym nigdy cię nie zauważył – z miejsca przy drzwiach odezwał się niewysoki chłopak z rozczochranymi, brązowymi włosami. Obrzucił Jeana gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie możesz mnie znać, dopiero przeniosłem się do Hogwartu. Z powodów rodzinnych. Jestem Jean Kirschtein.

- Milo cię poznać, Jean – zabrał głos trzeci z chłopaków. Był dość wysoki, a jego twarz obsypana była piegami. Dopiero teraz szatyn zwrócił na niego uwagę. – Ja jestem Marco Bott.

Mam na imię Armin. Armin Arlet – dorzucił blondyn. – A to są Mikasa Ackerman i Eren Jeager – wskazał na pozostałą dwójkę. – Na którym roku będziesz się uczył?

- Na siódmym. Spędzę w Szkocji tylko ostatni rok.

- W takim razie na pewno będziemy często widywać się na zajęciach – odezwała się cichym, spokojnym głosem Mikasa. Jean zauważył, że pomimo ciepłej pogody, miała owinięty wokół szyi czerwony, wełniany szal.

- Gdzie uczyłeś się do tej pory? – Marco posłał szatynowi zaciekawione spojrzenie.

- Pochodzę z Niemczech i jest tam jedna szkoła, Akademia Sztuk Magicznych i Alchemicznych Trost, ale nie jest zbyt dobra.

Siedemnastolatek zaczął powoli relaksowac się w towarzystwie nowo poznanych uczniów. Armin i Marco wyglądali na takich, z którymi mógłby rozmawiać na wiele tematów. Mikasa była jego zdaniem ładna, ale nie odrywała oczu od Erena, jakby nic innego jej nie interesowało. Ten ostatni wzbudzał w Jeanie irytację, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Może przez to nieustannie gniewne spojrzenie.

- Chciałem mieć dobre wykształcenie, więc wybrałem szkołę za granicą. Do tej pory uczyłem się w Durmstrangu. – Nie mógł powstrzymać nutki dumy w swoim głosie. Norweska uczelnia był jedną z najlepszych w Europie.

- W tej wylęgarni śmierciożerców!? – Jeager zerwał się z miejsca.

- Eren! – pozostali dwaj chłopacy próbowali powstrzymać jego wybuch.

- Coś ty powiedział? – wycedził Jean, przeszywając chłopaka morderczym spojrzeniem.

- To, co słyszałeś. Wszyscy wiedzą, że uczą tam czarnej magii, a poprzedni dyrektor wspierał Voldemorta.

- Tylko bezmyślni idioci wierzą we wszystkie plotki, które usłyszą! Nigdy nie byłeś w Durmstrangu, skąd możesz wiedzieć czego tam uczą, co!?

- Eren, Jean ma rację. Nie powinieneś…

- Daj spokój, Armin! Spójrz na niego! Od razu widać, że będzie ślizgonem! Nie zamierzam siedzieć w jednym przedziale z niedoszłym śmierciożercą.

Nim Jean zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wzburzony nastolatek wypadł na korytarz i zniknął mu z oczu. Mikasa podążyła za nim bez słowa pożegnania, ciągnąć walizkę swoją i Erena. Pozostali dwaj wyglądali na zażenowanych zachowaniem przyjaciela, ale oni też nie zamierzali zostawać w przedziale.

- Naprawdę za niego przepraszam – odezwał się Armin. Wstyd mi za jego zachowanie, ale proszę, nie miej Erenowi tego za złe. Nienawidzi Sam – Wiesz - Kogo i wszystkiego, co może się z nim choć w najmniejszym stopniu łączyć.

- To było bardzo nieuprzejme z jego strony – dodał Marco. – Nie powinien tak mówić, ale Eren ma gorącą głowę. Jeśli poznacie się bliżej, na pewno znajdziecie nić porozumienia – posłał szatynowi ciepły uśmiech.

Jean nie odpowiedział, nie chciał ranić uczuć chłopaków mówiąc, ze wcale nie ma ochoty poznawać Jeagera bliżej.

Po wyjściu nastolatków, resztę podróży nowy uczeń Hogwartu spędził patrząc z rosnącą frustracją na widoki za oknem. Zupełnie inne niż te w Norwegii, zauważył. Te i inne myśli związane ze szkołą sprawiły, że poznana w pociągu dziwna czwórka odeszła w zapomnienie.

Marco z zawodem opuścił przedział Jeana i ruszył za blond przyjacielem.

- To na pewno w porządku? Wydawał się miły.

- Wiesz jaki jest Eren, Marco. Jeśli go szybko nie znajdziemy będzie nas ignorował przez miesiąc, żeby pokazać swoją złość.

- Powinien przeprosić – mruknął brunet.

- Powinien – przytaknął Armin. – I popracujemy nad tym, nie martw się Ja tez źle się czuję z tą sytuacją. Poza tym, mam okropne wrażenie, że to nie był koniec.

- Byłoby zabawnie gdyby Jean trafił do Gryffindoru.

- To byłaby najlepsza nauczka dla naszego narwanego głupka, ale sadzisz, że to możliwe?

- Niestety nie – westchnął Marco. – Jean nie wygląda na lwa, bardziej przypomina wilka.

Profesor Zoe Hanji odnalazła Jeana pierwsza. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet dobrze się rozejrzeć gdy żywiołowa kobieta zjawiła się przed nim i mówiąc z prędkością karabinu maszynowego wsadziła do powozu i posłała w stronę szkoły, zapewniając, że profesor Levi się nim zajmie. Lekko skołowany i zirytowany szybkim tokiem wydarzeń nastolatek nie mógł już doczekać się końca dnia. Miał już stanowczo za dużo wrażeń jak na pierwsze popołudnie w Hogwarcie.

Zapadał już zmierzch kiedy Jean dotarł do zamku. Po wejściu do środka kazano mu czekać na przybycie pierwszorocznych, by z nimi wziął udział w Ceremonii Przydziału.

- Wiesz o co chodzi w podziale uczniów na cztery domy? – zapytał czekający na niego nauczyciel, Levi.

- Tak, czytałem o tym w „Historii Hogawrtu", profesorze.

Mężczyzna wyglądał młodo. Nastolatek nie potrafił określić ile ma lat, ale na pewno nie więcej niż trzydzieści.

- Doskonale, to zaoszczędzi nam czasu. – Zauważył coś za plecami chłopaka, co przykuło jego uwagę. – Widzę, że pierwszoroczni już przybyli. Poczekaj tu, zaraz wejdziemy do Wielkiej Sali.

Już po chwili Jean znalazł się wraz z grupą jedenastolatków w pomieszczeniu, które jak mu później powiedziano, było centrum życia Hogawrtu. Z czystej przekory chłopak nie chciał przyznać, że zrobiło ono na nim duże wrażenie. Gładkie kamienne ściany i wysokie okna. Sklepienie przyjęło tego wieczora formę nocnego nieba pokrytego tysiącami migoczących gwiazd i delikatnie jaśniejącym księżycem w nowiu. W powietrzu unosiły się świece rzucające ciepły blask na stoły hogwarckich domów oraz podest, na którym miejsca mieli wyłącznie nauczyciele i pracownicy.

Profesor Levi poprowadził nowych uczniów przed stół nauczycieli i ustawił przodem do zgromadzonych. Znikąd w jego rękach pojawił się drewniany stołek i stara, zniszczona tiara. Tiara przydziału, uświadomił sobie Jean, przypominając fragmenty mówiące o niej w „Historii Hogwartu". Kapelusz został położony na stołku i przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle, kapelusz zabrał glos. A właściwie zaśpiewał. Zdaniem Jeana, zbyt długo, po siódmej zwrotce chłopak przestał liczyć. Spojrzał ze współczuciem na zebrany tłum. Jak oni mogą znosić to co roku? Lustrując salę napotkał znajome twarze. Eren sztyletował go wzrokiem siedząc przy stole Gryffindoru z Mikasą u boku. Armin, otoczony innymi Krukonami, nieśmialo pomachał w jego stronę, zerkając co chwila na Jeagera. Mrco, którego Jean odszukał przy stole Hufelpuffu uśmiechał się do niego ciepło przez prawie całą długość Wielkiej Sali.

Z zamyślenia nastolatka wyrwał głos profesora Leviego. Widocznie kapelusz zakończył już torturowanie ich uszu.

- Zanim przejdziemy do podziału pierwszorocznych, chciałbym prosić wszystkich o powitanie w naszym gronie pana Kirschteina. – Skinął ręką na chłopaka, by ten wystąpił na przód. – Przeniósł się z Durmastrangu i spędzi w Hogwarcie ostatni rok nauki. – Końcówka zdania utonęła w burzy oklasków i entuzjastycznych okrzyków. – Tiara Przydziału zadecyduje, w którym domu przyjdzie mu go spędzić.

Jean usiadł na stołku i pozwolił założyć sobie stary kapelusz. Przez chwilę panowała cisza i nastolatek czuł się głupio gdy cała sala wpatrywała się w niego w napięciu. Nagle w jego głowie rozległ się ten sam skrzekliwy głos, który wcześniej śpiewał piosenkę:

- Ho, ho ho? Ciekawy z ciebie przypadek, nie ma co! Urodzony przywódca, od razu to widać. Odwagi ci nie brak. Ale ponad prawość stawiasz konieczność, wiec Gryffindor nie będzie odpowiedni. Inteligencja? Masz jej wiele. W Durmstrangu nie uczą idiotów! Jednak Ravenclaw byłby złym wyborem. Posiadasz inne priorytety niż poszerzanie wiedzy. Hufelpuffu nawet nie biorę pod uwagę! Jesteś na to zbyt złośliwy, mój drogi! Zatem… O ho ho ho! Wiesz już gdzie cię wyślę, prawda?

Głos nie odezwał się już w głowie chłopaka, ale ryknął na całą salę:

- SLYTHERIN!

Marco zawsze lubił obserwować Ceremonię Przydziału. Radość, zaskoczenie, ekscytacja nowych uczniów przypominały mu dzień, w którym on po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg Hogwartu. Tym razem jednak jego szczególną ciekawość rozbudziła jedna osoba – Jean Kirschtein. Uczeń z przeniesienia wzbudził jego zainteresowanie już w pociągu. Marco zawsze był serdeczną, towarzyską osobą i naturalna była dla niego chęć, by porozmawiać z siedzącym samotnie chłopakiem. Właśnie te cechy zapewniły mu miejsce wśród puchonów. Był zawiedziony, ze nie udało mu się poznać go bliżej. Cóż, pomyślał brunet patrząc jak Jean zakłada Tiarę Przydziału, jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję.

Jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że chłopak trafi do Gryffindoru, ale ta druga, bardziej rozsądna, podpowiadała, że to niemożliwe. Nowy uczeń nijak nie pasował do towarzystwa z Domu Lwa.

Kiedy po kilku minutach napiętej ciszy kapelusz wrzasnął donośnym głosem „Slytherin!" Marco mógł tylko westchnąć z rezygnacją. Wiedziałem, ze tak to się skończy, pomyślał. Dla własnego spokoju ducha unikał patrzenia w stronę stołu gryfonów. Dokładnie wiedział co tam zobaczy: rozjuszonego Erena wykrzykującego obraźliwe komentarze pod adresem uczniów Durmstrangu i norweskiej uczelni w ogóle. Wszyscy zgromadzeni ignorowali wściekłego nastolatka. Po siedmiu latach praktyki było wiadomo, ze to najlepszy sposób na uspokojenie, Marco był pewien, że jego przyjaciel ucichnie, gdy da upust emocjom. Jednego tylko nie przewidział: reakcji Jeana.

Eren był właśnie w trakcie zdania o tym, jak Durmstrang powinien być już dawno temu zamknięty, gdy promień światła ugodził go prosto w pierś, zwalając z ławki. Na mgnienie oka cała wielka Sala zamarła, nie rozumiejąc co właśnie zaszło. Nawet nauczyciele byli zbyt zszokowani, by zareagować. Marco gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i zobaczył świeżo upieczonego ślizgona z uniesioną różdżką. Mikasa bez zastanowienia sięgnęła po swoją, a za nią lojalnie podążyli pozostali gryfoni. Przecież nikt bezkarnie nie atakuje jednego z nich, a już na pewno nie ślizgon.

Kątem oka Marco zauważył jak Armin rzuca się w stronę nadal leżącego na ziemi przyjaciela z depczącą mu po pietach siostrą Petrą, szkolną pielęgniarką.

Slytherin też nie pozostał bezczynny widząc zachowanie swoich odwiecznych rywali. Jeśli tamci chcieli pojedynku, to oni im pokażą czym jest czysta krew czarodziejów. Puchoni i krukoni zmuszeni byli ratować się ucieczką z linii strzału.

Nim jednak padły kolejne zaklęcia, dyrektor Smith wstał ze swojego miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim, jednym spojrzeniem petryfikując wszystkich zgromadzonych. Rozpętany przed chwilą chaos zniknął bez śladu. Mężczyzna skinął głową na wice-dyrektora, aby ten opanował sytuację.

- Panie Kirschtein – głos profesora Leviego niósł się echem po sali, - bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałbym pochwalić pana za znakomity pokaz umiejętności oraz szybkie działanie w trudnej sytuacji, nie możemy pozwolić na podobne zachowanie podczas uczty. Słowa pana Jeagera – nauczyciel rzucił zniesmaczone spojrzenie w stronę dochodzącego już do siebie chłopaka – było niewłaściwe, ale nie usprawiedliwiają rzucania czarów w środku posiłku. Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu i szlaban będą odpowiednią karą. Proszę zgłosić się do mnie po jutrzejszych zajęciach, omówimy szczegóły.

I jakby nic się nie stało, Wielka sala wróciła do normy. W większości. Wiele osób szeptało na temat nowego ucznia i jego zachowania. Ślizgoni zaakceptowali go bez zastrzeżeń, w końcu pozbawił przytomności gryfona już pierwszego wieczoru. Eren ocknął się tylko po to, by do końca uczty rzucać wrogie spojrzenia Jeanowi. Mikasa powstrzymała go przed próbą mszczenia się tu i teraz. Jednego mogę być pewien, Marco wrócił do jedzenia na swoim talerzu, ten rok na pewno nie będzie nudny.

Wieczór następnego dnia zastał Jeana na pracy w szklarni. W ramach szlabanu miał uporządkować narzędzia i rośliny potrzebne na zajęcia zielarstwa.

Chłopak nie czuł, ze zrobił coś złego atakując Erena. Zrobił po prostu to, co należało, gdy był obrażany. Był jednak zły na siebie, bo choć pozbawienie Jeagera przytomności sprawiło mu satysfakcję, postąpił sprzecznie z naukami wpajanymi w Durmstrangu, Duma i dyscyplina na pewno nie przejawiała się w niespodziewanym ataku na nic niepodejrzewającego przeciwnika.

Jean usłyszał w pewnym momencie szybkie kroki i otwierające się drzwi szklarni. Obrócił się i zobaczył Marco z naręczem kwiatów w jaskrawych barwach.

- Nie wiedziałem, ze ktoś tu będzie o tej porze. – Brunet uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. Wrzucił kwiaty do wiklinowego kosza pod ścianą i zwrócił się w stronę ślizgona. Niepewnie podszedł do stołu, przy którym ten pracował i usiadł po drugiej stronie. Jean podniósł na niego wzrok, ale po chwili wrócił do porządkowania ziół.

- To mój szlaban – mruknął. Nie był zadowolony faktem, ze natknął się akurat na jednego z przyjaciół Jeagera. Po wczorajszym incydencie nie spodziewał się niczego miłego z jego strony.

- Jeśli chodzi o Erena… -zaczął puchon.

- Nie przeproszę, jeśli o to ci chodzi – uciął Jean.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. Wszyscy w tej szkole wiedzą, że prędzej czy później dostałby za swoje. Bóg mi świadkiem, prosił się o to przez ostatnie sześć lat. – Brunet pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Szkoda tylko, że widzieli to nauczyciele i musieli cię ukarać.

- Czy ty nie jesteś jego przyjacielem? – ślizgon uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

- Bycie przyjacielem nie sprawia, że nie widzę jego wad. A gorący temperament i brak taktu pod żadnym względem nie mogą być uznane za zalety, prawda? – Puchon powiedział to takim tonem, ze Jean wiedział, iż Marco wcale chciałby widzieć jedynie dobre strony Erena, ale jego uczciwość mu na to nie pozwala.

- Tak, chyba masz rację. Poza tym, nawet profesor Levi dziwnie o tym wczoraj mówił.

- Cóż, Eren jest znany wśród nauczycieli – brunet uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem. – Już skończyłeś? – zapytał widząc jak ślizgon zaczął przenosić zioła na ich miejsce na półce.

- Na dziś tak. Będę to robić jeszcze przez resztę tygodnia.

- Miałeś już okazję zwiedzić zamek? Jesteś nowy, a tu łatwo się zgubić.

- Jeszcze nie. Kilku ślizgonów zaprowadziło mnie na zajęcia, ale poza tym, nic nie widziałem.

- Mogę cię oprowadzić – zaproponował puchon. – Co ty na to?

- Jeager nie będzie wściekły jak nas zobaczy? Na pewno mu się nie spodoba, ze ze mną rozmawiasz.

- Eren nie jest ani moim ojcem, ani chłopakiem. Nie może decydować z kim się zadaję. Jeśli będzie sprawiał problemy, poproszę o pomoc Annie.

- Annie Linoheart? To ślizgonka, poznałem ją dzisiaj. – Jean nie był przekonany co do tego pomysłu.

- I przyjaciółka Erena. Jest chyba jedyną osobą poza Mikasą, która ma na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. – Marco minął szatyna i ruszył do drzwi.

- Żartujesz!?

Marco nie spodziewał się, że on i Jean tak szybko znajdą wspólny język. Początkowo myślał, iż po oprowadzeniu chłopaka po Hogwarcie nie będą mieli okazji rozmawiać. W ciągu dnia puchon niemal nie miał czasu na złapanie oddechu, tak wypełniony miał plan zajęć. A za każdym razem, gdy widział szatyna, ten był otoczony znajomymi ze Slytherinu. Jednak przez cały tydzień wpadali na siebie szklarni.

Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach, o quidditchu, o ulubionych przedmiotach. Jean nie potrafił zrozumieć jak Marco może uwielbiać zielarstwo, puchon nie był zaskoczony faktem, ze jego nowy przyjaciel najbardziej lubi obronę przed czarną magią.

- Transmutacja tez nie jest zła – przyznał ślizgon.

- Nie znoszę jej. Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry. Nawet nie pamiętam ile razy próbowałem pozbyć się zaklęciem moich piegów. I ciągle bez skutku – Marco był zawiedziony.

- Czemu miałbyś to robić? Pasują do ciebie!

- N-naprawdę? – puchon poczuł ciepło na twarzy i zaczął przeklinać w myślach swoją skłonność do rumienienia się. Nie zauważył rumieńca na twarzy towarzysza.

Kirschtein opisywał mu życie w Durmstrangu, Marco mówił mu o swojej rodzinie. Opowiedział Jeanowi o swojej siostrze, Marii, która miała lada dzień obchodzić osiemnaste urodziny i puchon żałował, że nie będzie obecny na imprezie. Pokazał też przyjacielowi jej zdjęcie. Fotografia przedstawiała niewysoką dziewczynę o zielonych oczach, z burzą krótkich blond loków. Uśmiechała się uroczo i machała do obiektywu.

Kiedy zamek obiegła plotka o tym, ze Marco Bott Zaprzyjaźnił się z nowym Ślizgonem, puchon wiedział, ze zbliża się konfrontacja z Erenem. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, ze narwany gryfon nie urządzi wielkiej sceny.

Biblioteka w Hogwarcie była ogromnym, ale przytulnym pomieszczeniem wypełnionym wygodnymi meblami i długimi regałami uginającymi się pod ciężarem niezliczonych ksiąg. Bibliotekarka krążyła między półkami jak duch, pilnując bezpieczeństwa jej papierowych skarbów.

Jean siedział w głęboki fotelu blisko wejścia czekając na Marco. Poprzedniego dnia obiecał mu korepetycje z transmutacji. Zagłębiał się właśnie w książkę na temat przemian substancji ciekłych, gdy usłyszał dobiegające z korytarza podniesione głosy. Ślizgon normalnie zignorowałby kłótnię, gdyby nie usłyszał jak pada jego nazwisko. Nastolatek wyszedł z biblioteki i ujrzał Erena krzyczącego na Marco. Już miał pomóc przyjacielowi, gdy zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy. Puchon wcale nie potrzebował ratunku. Z kamienną twarzą wysłuchał monologu Jeagera, a kiedy ten musiał przerwać, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, odezwał się spokojnym tonem:

- Eren, doceniam twoją troskę, naprawdę. Wiem, że mówisz to wszystko, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ale. Nie znasz Jeana, nie wiesz jaki jest i nie masz prawa go obrażać. W każdym razie na pewno nie pozwolę na to w mojej obecności.

- Ty też go nie znasz. Poznałeś go ile? Tydzień temu?

- Racja, znam go od tygodnia. Nie skreśliłem go, tak jak ty, i do tej pory nic nie sprawiło, że chciałbym to zrobić. Nie rozumiem skąd u ciebie ta nienawiść. Znasz przecież ślizgonów, z którymi świetnie się dogadujesz, więc dlaczego?

- Jest z Durmstrangu – odpowiedział Jeager jakby to było oczywiste.

- I to decyduje jakim jest człowiekiem? Eren, bądź poważny! Spójrz na nas, wszyscy jesteśmy uczniami Hogwartu, ale należymy do czterech różnych domów, bo mamy inne charaktery. Twoim zdaniem jesteśmy tacy sami?

Po chwili milczenia gryfon zdobył się tylko na wyduszenie z siebie słabego „nie".

- Widzisz – Marco uśmiechnął się z ulgą. – Teraz wybacz, jestem już spóźniony.

Brunet odwrócił się w stronę drzwi biblioteki i stanął twarzą w twarz z Jeanem.

- Jean? Ty… Jak…? Co…? J-jak długo tu jesteś?

- Wystarczająco – uśmiechnął się ślizgon. –Chodźmy już, mamy dużo pracy. – Nie czkając na odpowiedź złapał chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął za sobą

Rozmowa z Erenem uspokoiła gryfona do tego stopnia, że Marco mógł przyprowadzić Jeana na spotkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi bez obaw o życie i zdrowie ślizgona. Konflikt między dwoma chłopakami ucichł i teraz przez większość czasu się ignorowali, a jeśli już musieli ze sobą rozmawiać, robili to w miarę cywilizowany sposób, jeśli nie liczyć sarkastycznych komentarzy Jeana i agresywnych ruchów pięści Erena.

Mijały tygodnie i życie puchona popadło w pewną rutynę. Teraz niemal każda chwile spędzał z Jeanem, zarówno na możliwych zajęciach, jak i po nich. Byli właściwie nierozłączni. Początkowo brunet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, przebywanie ze ślizgonem było naturalne niczym oddychanie. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić swojego obecnego życia bez obecności Kirschteina. Nie przywiązywał wagi do żartów przyjaciół, mówiących, że zachowują się jak para nowożeńców, to były tylko głupie komentarze osób z zewnątrz.

Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, aby dobrze się poznali. Już po pierwszym miesiącu szkoły wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Jean powiedział mu już na początku ich znajomości, że jest gejem. Marco zaakceptował to bez oporów, orientacja jego przyjaciela nie miała żadnego wpływu na to, jak go postrzegał. Było mu tylko szkoda tych licznych dziewczyn, które próbowały bezskutecznie flirtować z szatynem i zawsze odchodziły zawiedzione. Czasem Marco zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciel ma kogoś na oku. Zauważył jednak, że Poza gronem kilku wspólnych znajomych, szatyn nie utrzymuje z innymi uczniami bliższych znajomości. A ci, o których Marco wiedział byli poza zasięgiem ślizgona.

Brunet nie potrafił nie czuć satysfakcji na myśl o tym, że Jean wolał jego towarzystwo, chociaż mógł bez przeszkód znaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłby się umawiać. W Hogwarcie nie brakowało przystojnych chłopaków. Były momenty, kiedy puchon zastanawiał się czy to możliwe, aby Jean zainteresował się nim. Choć to nieprawdopodobne, takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w książkach i filmach, przypomniała mu jego rozsądna strona osobowości, byłoby niesamowicie miłe.

Marco mógłby z łatwością wyobrazić sobie ślizgona jako troskliwego partnera, który pod szorstka powierzchownością skrywa wielkie serce. Bott nawet nie musiał specjalnie się wysilać, żeby przypomnieć sobie chwile, gdy Jean złościł się na niego, bo jego zdaniem, nie dbał o siebie wystarczająco. Niezjedzone śniadanie, brak szala, nauka do późnej nocy – te i inne drobiazgi sprawiały, że wszystkie instynkty opiekuńcze Kirschteina wychodziły na jaw, choć nigdy nie zastanawiało go czemu jedynie on jest ich celem. Bruneta ogarniał śmiech, gdy pomyślał jak polowa szkoły nadal żyje w strachu przed jego przyjacielem mając w pamięci incydent z uczty powitalnej.

Jednak, nie ważne jak kusząca byłaby wizja bycia z Jeanem, Marco nie miał pewności, czy tego właśnie pragnie. I co ważniejsze, czy chce tego Kirschtein. Bo może to tylko jego urojenia, że uwaga ślizgona znaczy cos więcej niż zwykłą przyjaźń? Może ślizgon nie robi tego naumyślnie? Brunet wiedział, że nie powinien się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać. Jean był jego przyjacielem, stanowił ważną część życia Marco i ten wiedział, ze nie chce go stracić. Nie wiedział czy to, co czuje do ślizgona to miłość. I dopóki nie będzie pewien swoich uczuć, nie wykona żadnego ruchu.

Jeszcze będę miał czas, pomyślał obserwując jak Reiner i Bertold dokuczają jego przyjacielowi przy stole Slytherinu, na razie będę się cieszyć naszym wspólnym czasem. Ale jeśli… Jeśli okaże się, ze Marco kocha Jeana nie jak przyjaciela, to Kirschtein powinien mieć się na baczności. Bo może brunet jest miłym pucho nem, ale potrafi walczyć o to, czego pragnie.

To nie powinno być takie nieprzyjemne, zdecydował Jean. Siedział właśnie w Wielkiej Sali i patrzył jak Marco rozmawia przy stole puchonów z Christą. Nie ma w tym przecież nic złego, argumentował sobie samemu. Poznał tę drobną blondynkę jakiś czas temu i wiedział, że jest dobra znajomą jego piegowatego przyjaciela. Ale to nie tłumaczył dlaczego musi siedzieć tak blisko niego. Zdaniem ślizgona, nie musiała przysuwać się tak bardzo tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć rysunek w jakiejś książce, który pokazywał jej Bott.

- Zazdrosny? – Jean usłyszał za sobą damski głos i już po chwili obok niego siedziała Annie. Rzuciła podręczniki do eliksirów na stół i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

- Nie? – Szatyn przeklął w duchu, to nie miało zabrzmieć jak pytanie. – Czemu miałbym być?

- Pomyślmy… Ładna dziewczyna siedzi w tej chwili bardzo blisko twojego Marco. Ich ramiona prawie się stykają, twarze dzielą centymetry i kto wie o czym rozmawiają? A ty siedzisz tu sam, udając, że piszesz esej dla Pixisa, choć najbardziej na świecie chciałbyś móc pójść do stołu pucho nów i rozdzielić tą dwójkę?

- Marco i Christa tylko się przyjaźnią. Nie mam powodu wściekać się o to, że ze sobą rozmawiają.

- Nie mówiłam nic wściekaniu się. Tylko o zazdrości. Czyli widok Botta z dziewczyną cię wścieka? – Annie posłała mu zarozumiały uśmiech. – To wszystko, co chciałam wiedzieć – dodała zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Odeszła parę kroków, a Jean, który zdołał opanować swój początkowy szok wrócił do pracy nad esejem, jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony.

- Aha. I Jean? – zawołała blondynka i poczekała aż szatyn na nią spojrzy. – W ogóle nie zaprzeczyłeś, że on nie jest twój.

- Lionheart! Jeśli w tej chwili nie przestaniesz, to potraktuję cię Drętowtą! – wrzasnął. Odpowiedział mu tylko śmiech oddalającej się ślizgonki.

Kirschtein za nic w świecie nie przyznałby, że Annie miała rację, ale sam zaczynał zadawać sobie sprawę, że to nie jest normalne. To już nie pierwszy raz, gdy czuje dziwne „coś" w piersi i ma to związek z Marco. Nikogo nie powinien irytować widok przyjaciela z dziewczyną. O ile ten ktoś nie był zakochany w tym przyjacielu. Pięknie, Kirschtein, świetnie się urządziłeś. Chłopak miał ochotę walić głową o stół przed nim.

Ślizgon wiedział, że nie ma już dla niego ratunku. Marco Bott to ideał i każdy, kto twierdzi inaczej będzie miał z nim do czynienia. Jak można nie zakochać się w puchonie? Jest miły, zawsze uśmiechnięty i rozsiewa wokół siebie trudne do opisania ciepło, które przyciąga ludzi. Akceptował szatyna bez zastrzeżeń, nic sobie nie robił z jego kąśliwych uwag i rozumiał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek, nawet jego przyjaciele w Durmstrangu. Jean już wiele razy mu mówił, że gdyby nie on, w ogóle nie polubiłby Hogwartu.

Tylko co ja mam teraz zrobić? Wzrok ślizgona odruchowo powędrował w stronę bruneta. Ich oczy się spotkały i puchon uśmiechnął się promiennie, Jean odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Nie oddam go, zdecydował Kirschtein, może i nie jestem doskonały jak on, ale nikt nie będzie cenił go bardziej ode mnie.

Marco był zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Ta myśl uderzyła go nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba i puchon nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy wcześniej. Przecież to oczywiste. W swoim niedowierzaniu, pomieszanym z ekscytacją tym odkryciem zupełnie zapomniał, ze miał dać sobie czas na zrozumienie targających nim emocji i podejść do sprawy rozważnie.

Olśnienie spłynęło na niego po ostatnim meczu quidditcha. Slytherin wygrał z Ravenclawem trzysta do stu dwudziestu. Brunet patrzył jak członkowie drużyny podrzucają jego przyjaciela, który zapewnił im zwycięstwo łapiąc znicza. Puchon poczuł w tym momencie ogromną chęć, by po prostu podbiec i go pocałować. Gdy dotarło do niego o czym myśli, zaczerwienił się tak mocno, że jego twarz zaczęła przypominać piegowatego pomidora.

- Powinieneś pójść i zrobić to, co sobie właśnie wyobraziłeś – siedząca obok niego Annie nie oderwała wzroku od boiska.

- Nawet nie wiesz co sobie wyobraziłem. – Serce Marco zamarło na sekundę. Aż tak łatwo go przejrzeć?

- Nie, ale mogę łatwo zgadnąć. Powinieneś wykonać pierwszy ruch, Bott. W końcu kto o mało nie skończył w Gryffindorze?

- Słowo „nie" jest tu kluczowe. Jestem puchonem, nie mam obowiązku wykazywać się odwagą.

- Obaj jesteście beznadziejni – ślizgonka pokręciła głową z rezygnacją.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Brunet był zaskoczony.

- Nieważne. Ale nie miejcie potem żalu, że zmarnowaliście tyle czasu na głupie rozmyślania.

Nim puchon zdążył zapytać o cokolwiek, tuż obok niego pojawił się szukający Slytherinu. Podleciał do trybuny z szerokim uśmiechem, Marco żałował, że nie widuje u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy częściej.

- Widziałeś? Nie mieli szans! Ich szukający nie miał pojęcia co robi. Tak się miotał w powietrzu, że bałem się, że spadnie!

- Tak, tak. Wszystko widziałem. Byłeś świetny! – Marco pogratulował przyjacielowi.

- Urządzamy imprezę w pokoju wspólnym, wpadniesz? Oczywiście, z Arminem, Mikasą i Erenem, jeśli będą chcieli.

- Pewnie, w końcu nie często zdarza się taka okazja.

- W takim razie, do zobaczenia, wieczorem! – ślizgon pomachał na pożegnani i odleciał, by dołączyć do reszty drużyny.

Gdyby to było takie proste, Annie, pomyślał brunet. Ciężko wykonać pierwszy, gdy wiesz o swoich uczuciach od kilku minut.

W czasie Bożego Narodzenia Hogwart pustoszał. Większość uczniów wracała do domów, by spędzić święta z rodzinami. Jean też miał dołączyć do tego grona, ale w ostatniej chwili list od matki zmienił jego plany. Musiała pracować i nie mogłaby być z synem, więc lepiej aby został w szkole również na okres ferii.

Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko temu, zwłaszcza, ze Marco również postanowił nie opuszczać zamku. Jego rodzice i siostra wyjechali niedawno za granicę badać jakieś nowo odkryte rośliny lecznicze w Puszczy Białowieskiej. To oznaczało, że będą mogli spędzać całe dnie tylko we dwójkę, bo reszta ich przyjaciół wróciła do domów.

Od jakiegoś czasu jego relacje z puchonem były inne niż na początku znajomości. Jean czuł, że są gdzieś na granic przyjaźni i czegoś, czego nie umiał dokładnie określić. Nic nie zostało powiedziane na głos, ale też nie zostało bez zmian. Porozumiewali się bez słów. Marco podsuwał mu potrzebne książki zanim ślizgon zdążył porosić. Kirschtein zarzucał mu na szyję szal, gdy wychodzili na zewnątrz, bo wiedział, ze brunet o nim zapomni w swoim roztargnieniu. Jean przestał liczyć ile razy znalazł w dormitorium jaką rzecz należącą Marco, albo przyjaciel zwracał mu jego bluzy, które zostawiał przez nieuwagę. Czasem też puchon zamiast zwrócić przyjacielowi jego ubrania, zakładał je. Widząc to, Jean nie umiał powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta uśmiechu i odkrył, że rodzi się w nim nowe uczucie: zaborczość. Miał nadzieję, że inni zauważą to jako ostrzeżenie. Marco należy do niego i lepiej, żeby nikt nie próbował tego zmieniać.

Właśnie w tej chwili szatyn patrzył uważnie, jak jego przyjaciel zakłada gruby płaszcz na jedną z najcieplejszych bluz Jeana. Skinął na szatyna na znak, ze jest gotowy i ruszył do drzwi Oczywiście, kompletnie zapomniał o szalu, przewieszonym przez oparcie krzesła. Jean sięgnął po niego i troskliwie owinął wokół szyi puchona, za co został obdarzony ciepłym uśmiechem.

Prawie całe popołudnie spędzili na pokrytych śniegiem szkolnych błoniach. Lepili bałwana, robili orły, rzucali się Snieżkami. Zachowywali się nie jakby mieli siedemnaście lat, a siedem. Przez cały ten czas śmiali się na głos. Jean z nikim nie czuł się tak swobodnie, jak z Marco. I wiedział, że brunet czuje tak samo.

Ślizgon Właśnie otrzepywał kurtkę ze śniegu, gdy Marco pchnął go za całej siły w zaspę za jego plecami. Odruchowo, Jean próbował za coś złapać i chwycił ramię bruneta, ciągnąc go ze sobą. Przez chwilę tarzali się po śniegu wyzywając się żartobliwie. Kirschteinowi udało się przewrócić Marco na plecy i przygnieść go swoim ciałem. Twarz puchona była zarumieniona, a oczy błyszczały wesoło. Na jego ustach widniał uśmiech, o którym szatyn wiedział, że jest przeznaczony specjalnie dla niego.

- Raz się żyje – mruknął ślizgon wpatrując się intensywnie w przyjaciela i nie pozwalając mu zapytać co ma na myśli, pochylił twarz w jego stronę.

Jakaś część umysłu Jeana zauważyła, że Marco zamknął oczy, a rece brunet złapały go w pasie. Noe zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Myślał tylko o tym jak smakują usta puchona. Były miękkie i ciepłe, ale ślizgon nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Delikatnie musnął językiem dolną wargę bruneta, jakby pytając o pozwolenie. Puchon nie protestował, rozchylił delikatnie usta, pozwalając przyjacielowi pogłębić pocałunek. Jean całował delikatnie i powoli. Rozkoszował się uczuciem jaki dawał mu język Marco dotykający jego języka. Wplótł ręce w ciemne włosy puchona odchylając jego głowę, by zyskać jeszcze większy dostęp do jego ust. Poczuł jak Marco gryzie lekko jego dolna wargę, co wywołało falę gorąca w całym ciele ślizgona. Z oporem odsunął się od bruneta gdy zabrakło mu już tchu.

Obaj oddychali ciężko, ale nie odrywali od siebie wzroku.

- Nie zamierzam przepraszać, bo wcale nie żałuję, że tego nie rozbiłem. – Pierwszy przerwał milczenie Jean. – To… Całowanie ciebie… Było niesamowite, Marco. Po prostu niesamowite. Kiedy sobie wyobrażałem ten moment, nie sądziłem, że to będzie coś aż tak cudownego.

- Dla mnie też. I wściekłbym się, gdybyś próbował przeprosić. – Puchon złapał dłońmi twarz przyjaciela zmuszając, aby ten patrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Gdybyś nie zauważył, nie zostałem bierny. Też tego chciałem.

- Powinienem powiedzieć to, zanim cię pocałowałem, ale teraz to już nieważne. Kocham cię, Marco. Nie jak przyjaciela, jestem w tobie całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany. Ja… Chciałbyś być ze mną?

- Też cię kocham, Jean. Nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałem powiedzieć te trzy słowa, ale czas zawsze wydawał się nieodpowiedni. Zawsze byliśmy otoczeni przez innych ludzi i tak często w żartach nazywali nas parą, że nie byłem pewny, czy powinienem ci o tym mówić. Zobacz sam, zakochać się uczniu z przeniesienia, z którym zaprzyjaźniasz się w pierwszym dniu szkoły. To jak żywcem wyjęte z jakiegoś romansu dla nastolatek.

- Jesteśmy czarodziejami. Uczą nas jak zamieniać zwierzęta w naczynia, a twoim największym zmartwieniem jest to, że nasz związek wygląda jak scenariusz romansu? Bott, chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz!

- To nie tak! Ja… Nie wiem… Ugh, dlaczego teraz opisałeś to w taki sposób, że wyszedłem na głupka?

- Bo nim jesteś, Marco. Jesteś moim głupkiem i nikomu cie nie oddam. Nigdy. A teraz chodź, zmarzłem od tego siedzenia na śniegu.

- Nie pocałujesz mnie? Właśnie staliśmy się oficjalnie parą, bohater romansu zrobiłby to od razu.

- Ależ pocałuję, jednak moja wizja kiedy i jak to zrobię zawierała rozpalony kominek i wygodny fotel w pokoju wspólnym Puchonów. Co ty na to? – Kirschtein brunetowi posłał przebiegły uśmiech.

- Chodźmy do zamku! – Marco omal nie zrzucił z siebie swojego chłopaka, tak mu się spieszyło.

Ślizgon odpowiedział mu głośnym śmiechem i ruszył w stronę szkoły, trzymając zarumienionego puchona za rękę. Teraz, kiedy wyznali sobie swoje uczucia, mogli bez przeszkód je sobie okazywać. Obaj mieli przy sobie tę najważniejszą osobę i całe życie by kochać się nawzajem. Niczego więcej nie potrzebowali do szczęścia.

„Kocham cię" to wcale nie konie drogi, uświadomił sobie Jean, patrząc na radosnego puchona. To dopiero początek. Ale teraz podróż odbywa się we dwójkę. A z nim wiem, że doję gdziekolwiek zechcę.

- Kocham cię – mruknął całując Marco w skroń.

- Ja ciebie też – poczuł zaciskającą się mocniej dłoń bruneta. – Na zawsze.

- Na zawsze.


End file.
